


One rainy day

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Jaeno, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, SOPH REQUESTED THIS, Softie Jaemin, This is trash, bestfriends!Haemin, idk what i wrote, nomin, someone just punch me or something, tsundere Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin is upset. His boyfriend wouldn't let him call him cute nicknames and cuddle him.Jeno is a tsundere (or a plain idiot as what Donghyuck calls him).Donghyuck is just a supportive bestfriend who's willing to knock the daylights out of Jeno for hurting Jaemin.Mess.





	One rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I AM A MESS

 

-

“Hyuck I’m tired of Jeno.” Jaemin blurted out as soon as he entered the dorm he shares with his Lee Donghyuck, a music major he met on his first year in the university.

 

 

The said male was slumped on his bed texting someone (Jaemin would assume he’s texting Mark since Donghyuck had always been whipped for his bf) when Jaemin came. He quirked a brow at Jaemin’s direction before rolling his eyes. “Bitch you’ve been saying that since the first week you got together during our freshmen year, we’re sophomores now and it’s still your same old monolouge.”

 

 

Jaemin scoffed before dropping his backpack on his own bed and walking towards his study table which was facing the window. The weather had been very disastrous that morning so the University had to cancel all the classes. Heavy droplets of rain could be seen falling outside despite how foggy the window had become. It was also colder too, that’s probably why Donghyuck was all huddled into his thick wonderwoman blanket.

 

 

“Just say you don’t wanna hear my rants anymore and go. My boyfriend and my bestfriend are both bored of me now they can’t even give me some attention.” Jaemin dramatically mumbled before flopping his ass on the chair and planting his face flat on his desk.

 

 

He heared a sighed from behind him. “Okay sorry Jae, tell me what did Jeno do now?” Donghyuck softly said before pulling his own chair towards his side and poking Jaemin’s arm with his pinky finger (cries in uwu language).

 

 

Th brunette raised his head to look at his bestfriend with a deep frown etched on his pretty face. “He shooed me away again! I just wanted to come over his dorm and cuddle with him because it’s cold and all but he shoved me out of his dorm saying his friends would come over so I needed to go. He got mad when I kept using cute nicknames on him too!”

 

 

Donghyuck mirrored the frown in Jaemin’s face. “Again? That dumbass never learns.” He said, shaking his head as he counted the times when Jaemin got upset over Jeno pushing him away.

 

 

Jaemin had always been a softie, his happiness depends on what ice cream flavor is availble in the cafeteria or with the amount of stars present in the sky. Accordingly, his tears are pretty shallow too. The pretty boy would always come home crying evertime he finds a stray cat in the streets because he wants to take them all so bad but their dorm has a no pet policy.

 

 

To sum it all up, it’s already pretty given that Jaemin would always take his boyfriend’s action by heart. Even though he knows that Jeno could be a bit… difficult sometimes.

 

 

It isn’t a secret that Donghyuck hates Jeno’s guts, and Jeno doesn’t like his either. Donghyuck thinks Jeno is an asshole who isn’t deserving for Jaemin’s love, and Jeno thinks Donghyuck is juts trying to get Jaemin for himself. But the truth is that the red-haired male just hate seeing his bestfriend crying because of Jeno’s crazy antics.

 

 

 Donghyuck would never understand how Jeno managed to get Jaemin so whipped for him. He was there when it happened, but it’s still a mystery. Sure Jeno’s handsome, hella rich (though Jaemin didn’t date him for money ofcourse) and no one would ever dare question his love for Na Jaemin after he sent two guys to the clinic for saying mean things to Jaemin before. But his actions towards the younger are pretty frustrating.

 

 

Jaemin would always say that Jeno is just being a tsundere, but no matter how much he convinces himself that Jeno loves him and he just needs to be patient with his boyfriend, the older pushing him away and rejecting the skinships that Jaemin would initiate still hurt the brunette.

 

 

Jeno isn’t good with showing affection, and Jaemin is always needy. A catastrophe.

 

 

When they first started dating, Jaemin wouldn’t even think they’ll actually last given that they would always fight because Jeno always makes him upset. But they’re dating for a year now and still going strong. A week prior, they even discussed about their future together- them getting a house and adopting a dog and then maybe a kid.

 

 

They already planned it all out, but sometimes Jaemin just thinks they wouldn’t really work out. He’s not sure if his boyfriend still loves him, but of course that’s just his insecurities talking.

 

 

“I don’t know Hyuck, I feel like I’m getting tired too. Does Jeno even love me?” He asked with glassy eyes. Jaemin always cry when this happens, and he hates it.

 

 

“You know he loves you Jae, we’ve talked about this for hundreds times already. You also know the reason why he’s like that right? I thought you’re already fine with him being so tsundere and not that affectionate?” Donghuck asked him while rubbing the other’s back to make him stop crying.

 

Jaemin swallowed down a grimace. Of course he knew that, he understood. But a person has limits, and he’s slowly reaching his. “I waited hyuck, I waited for him to warm up and finally look at me like how a boyfriend does. But it has been a year and he’s still treating me the same, can’t he see that he’s hurting me?”

 

 

The slightly older male couldn’t help but watch his bestfriend with pity. If he was Jaemin, he could’ve knocked the daylights out of Jeno by now, but Jaemin, sweet little Jaemin always had it in him to forgive his lover.

 

 

“Look. He won’t know unless you tell him directly. Go and talk to him Jae. I mean, even though I hate that dipshit it’ll still be sad to see you two break up just like that.” He advised his crying friend.

 

 

Jaemin wiped his tears off his cheeks and smiled bitterly. **“Yeah, I should.”**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hey babe

 

 

Yeah whats up

 

 

Wow that took you awhile to reply

 

I was sleeping Nana.

 

Right…

 

Where are we going with this convo exactly?

 

Nothing… Let’s talk

 

We’re talking???

I meant personally

Are you free tonight?

 

I’m not

I wanna sleep more

Just say it here

Listen Lee Jeno, I’ll be waiting for you at the pizza house near our your dorm

7pm tonight

I don’t care about your excuse

Either you be there or not

Goodnight.

Uhhh?

What the hell is this all about??

Jaemin!

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaemin was out despite the light drizzle in a cold night. Wearing his favorite white hoodie, he strided towards the pizzera where he was supposed to meet Jeno. It wasn’t too far from his dorm, but it’s literally just infront of Jeno’s dorm so he expected him to be there first- that is if he didn’t bail on Jaemin.  

 

 

The pretty boy came to a rather empty pizza house with nothing but the bored-looking cashier inside it. He held back a frown and went directly towards the booth where he and Jeno always sit. Thankfully it was clean and free from pizza boxes and lef over crumbs.

 

 

He sat himself and stared on the large glass window where he could see Jeno’s dorm. His wristwatch was displaying 7:05pm, and Jaemin convinced himself to stay.

 

 

He sighed, taking out his phone instead to scroll through his twitter and try to laugh at the memes on his tlist courtesy of Donghyuck ofcourse. 20 minutes have passed and Jeno still didn’t come, Jaemin started losing hope.

 

 

Jaemin stood up from his seat around 8pm, ready to go back to his dorm because waiting for someone who doesn’t give two cents about you is pointless. He reached for the door and walked out, not even caring that the drizzle above him started getting heavier and becoming more of a rain now.

 

 

WIth tears slipping out his eyes, he walked silently towards his dorm praying that Hyuck was already asleep so he wouldn’t see him crying again.

 

 

He was already near his own building when he got spun by a strong grip on his wrist, making him face his own boyfriend who was also soaked because the rain already poured. Jaemin looked at him blankly, numb of all the emotions.

 

 

“Nana Im sor--”

 

 

“I’m tired Jeno.” Jaemin cut him off, staring directly towards his eyes.

 

 

Jeno looked guilty, lowering his head for a moment before he straightened up and stared at Jaemin back. “Listen, I was really planning to come b--”

 

 

“Please save your excuses I don’t want them.” The younger muttered before he turned back to continue his travel. He didn’t even manage to take two steps when Jeno held him back again.

 

 

“Listen Jaemin, what is this all about exactly? Clearly this isn’t just about me being late.” Jeno asked in asked in pure confusion, his eyesbrows furrowed.

 

 

Jaemin glared at him before he started throwing punches on Jeno’s chest who only stared down at his furious boyfriend. “It’s not you idiot! How could you be so dense! You’ve been hurting me all this time! I hate you! I hate you so much.” he cried out, his tears mixing with the raindrops trailing down his face.

 

 

Jeno held his arms to stop him from punching and pulled him towards his chest instead. “Tell me Jae, what’s wrong? Please tell me.”

 

 

“You really don’t know? You were neglecting me Jeno! I always reach out to you, even initiating dates and skinships but you always reject me, you always bail on our dates and you always put me last on your priorities. You could just tell me if you wanna break up! Don’t make me suffer like this.”

 

 

Jeno’s face went pale. He never knew he had been doing all these to his boyfriend. He was aware that he isn’t a fan of skinships ofcourse and he thought it was fine with Jaemin. He had been pretty hung up with his friends and his band gigs too. He didn’t knew he was already lacking as a boyfriend to the younger.

 

 

“I-- Jaemin-ah I’m sorry. I d-didn’t know I swear! Please, listen to me b-baby. I love you okay? I would never break up with you. Please believe me, I love you so much. Don’t give up on me-- I-- you’re the only one who accepted me despite my flaws, you’re the only one who stayed by me and you’re the only one who loved me for who am I and not for my money or face. Please Jaemin-- I… I d-don’t want to lose you.” The older started crying as he pleaded Jaemin, holding him close.

 

 

 

They both cried in the middle of the rain, never caring about getting soaked or the fact that it was freezing cold. Their warmth was enough.

 

 

 

“Jaemin.” Jeno broke the silence once again after they’ve calmed down and the rain stopped.

 

“Hmm?” the brunette looked up to his boyfriend with glassy eyes, and Jeno was sure his heart broke.

 

 

“Please forgive me. I’ve been a huge asshole. You won’t break up with me right?” Jeno asked for assurance, too scared that Jaemin would still leave him.

 

 

“I won’t only because you called me baby. That’s a first. Do that again please!” Jaemin beamed- and it was gorgeous.

 

The raven-haired rolled his eyes and removed the fringes covering Jaemin’s forehead. “I love you b-baby.” He awkwardly muttered before placing a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead. “Ugh that’s so cringey I should practice more.”

 

Jaemin giggled before he placed a kiss on Jeno’s cheek too. “I’ll teach you honeylemon.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“Jaemin”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Please don’t call me honeylemon infront of others.”_

_“ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?”_

_“N-no but---”_

_“Shut up and cuddle with me I’m still cold strawberry shortcake.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of Soph tbh lmaooo it's trash tho. Someone made me listen to a song too, and I think I know now how to finish I don't wanna know. I'm writing it so chill yall, I'll do my best I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me about nomin or anything on twt @xiuchenfinity 
> 
> P.S Drop comments theyre nice to read uwu  
> -ROS


End file.
